Arika
by kibaschick
Summary: Arika is left with a couple until she is sixteen when her people come back for her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This couple find a baby in the middle of the night in a weird looking pod. They decide to take her and 16 years later her real parents friends find her.

Disclaimer: I did not write this story, my friend Arika did.

Prologue

It was late at night in a seemingly peaceful city when that dreadful order was made. Soon sirens were blaring and soldiers dressed in black armor covered the streets. Throughout the chaos, noone really noticed the two figures hurrying through the alleyways. They seemed to be avoiding the soldiers and search lights. One was carrying a bundle in his hands. They left the outskirts of the city and headed to a lake that lead to a boat. Soon after they crossed the lake they crossed the field of the dead. Tombstones rose up out of the mist as if they were warning signs. They crossed the field into a tree line. The temperature was rapidly dropping and snow started to fall. A single snowflake looked so white and pure as it fell on the bundle, revealing the face of a child. The child started to stir and began to cry softly. A man came out of the bushes.

"Keep the kid quiet Otokomae, or we'll have every kimer on morray here and there will be no hope."

The man nodded to the woman.

"Tsunade, please if you would?" He asked.

"Of course,...right away dear." She replied.

She soon started to sing to the child. The song was a soft lulling tone in some other language. The child fell asleep as they turned around.

"Alright Hyato show us the way." Said Otokomae.

"This way." Said Hyato in response.

They followed Hyato into the woods far away from any signs of life to a small clearing. In the center four ships were located each about six feet tall and twelve feet wide. They were transparent from about three feet up from the ground. The moon shone cold on the icy glass. The tops of the ships were open and inside a seats were located. There was an egg in a small hole next to them. There were six other ships just like it.

"Where are the others? They're late as it is. If they go caught we're all doomed." Said Otokomae.

"They'll be here." Assured Hyato.

A noise broke the short silence. They turned around and with blinding speeding Otokomae drew a sword.

"It's alright, it's us." Said a man waving his hand from the bushes.

"Dammit Kohaku, would you tell us before you do that or you'll regret it." Otokomae growled holding his sword to Kohaku's throat.

"He's mad because Kohaku scared him." thought Tsunade.

"Easy, easy big guy, I won't scare you again." said Kohaku backing away.

"Damn you, I'll kill you!" said Otokomae coming towards Kohaku.

"That's enough." said Hyato grabbing Otokomae's tail, and pulling back.

"Dammit, do you have to weigh so much, fatass?" He breathed.

His coal black hair surrounded his face.

"Oh no, it's his ass I'm sure. I think it's that big nose of his." said Kohaku.

"Ahhhh, now you're dead you sorry son-of-a..." Otokomae was cut off by a harsh whisper.

"Get down!" It was Hyato.

The others ducked down behind the bushes, all but Kohaku.

"Wha...?" He said.

"Idiot!" hissed Otokomae and tackled him to the ground with more force than necessary .

All was quiet except for the muffled protests Kohaku made. Otokomae hit him.

"Shut up." He whispered.

A distant snapping could be heard and a light penetrated the forest.

"They're not over here." cracked a voice.

"Keep looking." said another.

"Hurry we don't have much time. They're getting closer." said Hyato, "Tell the others to hurry."

Several different people rushed past them and started pushing buttons in the pods. The six pods hummed to life as the small children were placed inside, all but Otokomae's and Tsunade's.

"Thank you so much Hyato." She said as she turned to leave.

An explosion shook the ground.

"Hurry Tsunade!" shouted Otokomae.

They raced to the empty pod. Tsunade placed the child in the pod. Otokomae started to push buttons in the ship while another explosion shook the earth beneath him. His hand slipped and unknowingly he pushed a few buttons. The pod began to float, but it was still several feet lower than the others. Otokomae then drew his sword with a vicious snarl on his face. Tsunade pulled up a strange gun and got ready to fire.

"No Tsunade you're leaving!" shouted Otokomae.

"You seem to forget, she's my child too and I will lay down my life for her safety." She replied softly.

"We all stay and fight!" said Hyato.

The others began to pull out weapons fo many different kinds.

"And so the legacy of Tsunade and Otokomae ends here." said Otokomae.

"I don't think so." She replied.

The pods cleared the forest. The sounds of clashing metal and gun shots filled the air, and soon after, screams echoed to the edge of the planet. Where the pods disappeared into the depths of space, all but one.

"It's just the beginning." Tsunade's voice echoed and the pod disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Discovery

Faraway from where the battle took place, in a different galaxy, was a planet called Acriema. It was a peaceful summer night in the mountains. A man and a woman were taking a walk in the woods and star gazing when they came to a small clearing. A bright flash came from the sky and nearly blinded them. When they regained sight they saw a large flaming object hurtling for them. It came crashing down, plowing through the trees like grass. It stopped in a nearby valley when a small sound was heard.

"Shinai are you alright?" asked the man.

"I think so, what was that Iyasu?" replied Shinai.

"I don't know but lets go see what it was." Iyasu decided.

Approaching the spot where the object landed it was then they saw what it was, a ship unlike any they ever saw before. It was blue and shaped like a tear with smoke from the broad side. The glass like ship was transparent. They could see inside.

Shinai gasped. "Look Iyasu do you see what I see, it's a child!"

"Oh is that what it is, I _never_ would guessed, thanks for pointing that out to me." said Iyasu in a sarcastic tone.

Shinai's face darkened. "Iyasu we _ARE_ taking the child home with us." She said.

"How huh how, are we going to carry this thing up there and call her the bubble child. Cause I don't see this thing opening!" said Iyasu as he hit the ship.

Almost as if it had been a sign the door to the ship opened and the baby stopped crying and looked strangely at the pair looking at her and laughed.

"We can't just leave the thing here." said Shinai.

"Oh really, watch us." said Iyasu grabbing Shinai's arm.

"I'll call the cops." She said

"Why would you do a thing like that." said Iyasu, "and better yet how?"

"You're endangering _your_ child." Shinai replied cooly.

"WHAT! My child, where did you get that idea?"

"It looks just like you." said Shinai bending to pick it up.

"Don't touch it, NO bad." He said, "hmp."

She smiled a sly smile and lay one finger on the child's forehead.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed jerking her finger back.

"What?" asked Iyasu, "I told you not to touch it."

"There's a rock in its forehead." said Shinai suddenly fascinated with the deep blue stone that parted the child's black bangs and revealed her blue eyes.

The pod suddenly lit up and a small image appeared in the form of a man with raven black hair and deep grey piercing eyes and a grey stone in his forehead.

"Six stars yet remain the seventh one will join their bane to save the planet of eternal frost. Arika is the one that remains lost, that is a piece of our sacred prophecy that regards this child. I trust that you will guard Arika with your life. You know how to handle her training process, it is the same as the other makendos. Under you guard make her fit to fight. My colleague will come in exactly sixteen years to collect her."

An explosion was heard in the back ground.

"Hurry Tsunade." said another male as he rushed forward with a silver sword gleaming and started to do something off screen. A female came up holding the child.

"Good bye." said the blacked haired man and the hologram vanished.

The pair first looked at the ship and then that baby, all was quiet

Sixteen years later:

"Arika come down here please." shouted Shinai.

Arika was high up in a tree laying on her stomach pretending not to hear her.

"Please it's your first day of school." pleaded Shinai.

"No, I'm not going, you can't make me!" shouted Arika.

"If I knew raising you would be this hard I would've this over before I brought you home." Shinai shouted.

"Well tough it's not my fault you're an idiot." remarked Arika.

"That's enough," shouted Iyasu, "You are going to school."

"Well that's just too damn bad cause I'm up here and you're way down there, so there is nothing you can do about it so ha you bushy eyebrowed freak!"

"Damn you child." Iyasu's face turned red and he pulled an axe out of nowhere.

"Uh oh." said Arika.

"I'll get you down if it's the last thing I ever do!" shouted Iyasu.

"Iyasu cut it out, she'll get killed!" shouted Shinai.

"I don't care as long as the body is sent to school." said Iyasu.

Iyasu chopped down that tree but Arika just jumped to another tree. Iyasu came and started to cut down that tree.

"It's alright mom, he can't kill a dead mouse with that piece of junk!" shouted Arika trying to piss Iyasu off more, it worked.

"Ahhhh! DIE!" shouted Iyasu as he threw the axe at the branch Arika was standing on.

She had no time to react.

"Oh shit." she said and fell face first in the dirt.

She pulled her head up almost immediately.

"That's it old man, you're going down."

Iyasu charged.

"Iyasu, you're not thinking straight!" shouted Shinai.

"Maybe but my mind is." He said as he was about to reach Arika.

Then a wooden sword knocked Iyasu in the back of the head. Arika saw Shinai coming toward her with it and tried to run but got tangled in her tail. Shinai hit her with the sword just as Iyasu was getting up and staring at Arika. Shinai saw him and pointed her sword at him.

"Don't even think about it. Now help me put her on her ride to school."

"But that's not fair, what's school ever done for me?" said Arika still dazed as she climbed on the giant bird.

"Arika we've already paid the school." said Shinai.

Arika bit her lip, she knew how much it cost to go to _that _school and that her parents didn't have that kind of money to waste.

"Whatever." Arika finally said, "I'll go but I can promise I won't come home in hand cuffs."

The bird took off.

"Arika you better not if you know what's good for you!" shouted Shinai.

"Cant' here youuuuuuuuuu!" she shouted back

**Meanwhile...**

On a ship near the planet Acirema people of foreign features like Arika, they all had a tail and the strange mark on their neck but each one was different. They even had the stone in their forehead with the same eye color but it was also a little different. A girl with medium length brown hair with a dark pink stone on her forehead approached a boy with red hair and red eyes. He was reciting the ancient prophecy.

"Kasei," she asked, "is the seventh makendos here on this planet."

"Yes, I think so Yousei." replied Kasei.

"So we found the final makendos and you say this one may have the mark of the great Kentos." said another boy walking into the room.

This one had green hair and three very large strands of hair. In the back of his head his stones were yellow.

"It's very possible Shiro." said Yousei.

Suddenly there was a crash followed by shouts, everyone sighed.

"It looks like we've got another war zone down in the kitchen again." said Shiro as he heard shouts and another crash down stairs.

"Bet you it's Kuro and Hikari again." said Shiro.

"Is it ever anybody else?" sighed Yousei.

"When will _you_ learn to control your brother?" asked Kasei.

"Hey I'd like to see you control him." defended Shiro.

"He listens to me better than you." said Kasei.

"That's because he's afraid of you not me, Kasei, or in other words of Kuro, the scary demon guy." said Shiro.

"Hmm remind me to have a talk with him later." said Kasei as they ran in to see a boy and girl fighting over two bowls of green and purple bubbling slop.

Two little creatures sat on the counter looking miserable and full with the gunk around their mouths. The boy looked like Shiro only his stone was green and he has three large bangs. The girl had brown hair and pig tails and a purple stone. Kasei along with the others looked really annoyed.

"Kuro, Hikari what the hell do you thing you're doing?!" snapped Kasei trying not to lose his temper.

Kuro and Hikari both looked ten inches tall.

Suddenly Kuro yelled "All right I admit it!"throwing his hands in the air he said in a loud voice.

Then it went all small "It's all Hikari's fault." He said pointing a finger at her.

"What, you can't blame this all on me!" yelled Hikari.

Well as I recall," said Kuro stroking an imaginary beard, "You said that you could make a gorme meal with a blender better than I could but I won because they both ate more of my food then your's."

"That's because Kasei showed up just before they tried my best dish." pointing at the purple bowl.

"Would you both shut up and come to the command center?" asked Kasei losing control of his temper.

"Why?" asked Kuro as he jumped on the counter.

"Because we have an important matter to deal with on this planet." said Kasei with his eyes closed and vain throbbing.

"And what's that?" asked Kuro, "Do we have to perform a wedding ceremony for Kuma and his beloved computer?" he started to jump off the counter where he had been.

"Was that comment really necessary?" said a boy on the outside of the door.

"Ku..Kuma good to see you." stammered Kuro.

The boy walked in, he had short brown hair with blonde highlights and orange eyes.

Kasei was rapidly losing the color in his face, "We wasted enough time, the clorose must have already landed on this God forsaken wasteland!"

"What, why didn't you tell us about that?! We have to hurry." said Hikari.

"Because I was dealing with two uncontrollable children." said Kasei.

"Really, who?" asked Kuro.

A loud thwack was heard.

"Owwwww." moaned Kuro.

"I owed you that." said Kasei.

Another thwack was heard.

"I also owed him that." said Hikari.

Meanwhile back on Earth...

"Hey new kid, what's your name?" asked a kid that was a bit bigger than Arika with really spiky brown hair.

The first period hadn't started and wouldn't start for another ten minutes and already she wished it was over, too many people for her taste.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" the kid asked again.

"Huh? Oh, persistent are we?" asked Arika.

"Oh well sorry you seemed I don't know a little... bored and by the way you were dressed I figured new kid. They really need to give new people their uniforms." the boy just kept talking.

'God, will he shut up and what's wrong with the way I dress?' thought Arika.

She was wearing an army jacket tied at her waste with a black t-shirt, baggy jeans and hiking boots with some strange leather gloves.

"So do you think if you went up and asked the superintendent about you uniform do you think you can get it?" the boy asked penetrating her thought.

"Yes but I wouldn't wear it." said Arika hoping to shut him up.

"By the way why are you wearing gloves? Cause I thought that's odd you know summer just ended it's not cold yet." he continued.

Arika was about to strangle the kid when somebody shouted, "Clear the gym floor and move out of the way."

Another boy ran over and said, "Look out Kouki, your girlfriend is coming."

"Shut up." said Kouki.

'Can't you take your own advice.' thought Arika.

"Oh yeah you kind of stick out so I thought I'd tell you, you're more than likely a target for Yasha to tease so just keep quiet and she'll eventually get bored...or you can cry and she'll say you're no fun and leave." said Kouki.

"Uh huh whatever I'll just kick her ass and be on my way out of this school for good." said Arika not even paying attention to Kouki as he explained the many reasons she couldn't beat Yasha.

"Listen to me Yasha is the richest person in the school and she has friends that watch the rest of the student body. There isn't anything she doesn't hear. Even the teachers suck up to her so they won't lost their jobs and she'll sue you out of house and home if you do." explained Kouki.

"If she wants the damn house she can have it, we can always build a new one. Anyway I highly doubt she knows where I live." replied Arika.

"You're hopeless." sighed Kouki.

"And you have a nasty habit of bugging me, I would quit if I were you." said Arika.

"I'm just telling you, you can't do it, she has a bodyguard." said Kouki.

"So she hired a cream puff to do her dirty work for her, what a wimp." said Arika

Their conversation ended. Shortly afterwards they heard shouts, "Make way for Yasha."

A tall blonde stepped through the now parted crowd. The first thing she looked like to Arika was a feather scarf all pink and fluffy. It looked like it ate her.

"Oh my God, beware the fluff indeed." said Arika.

Kouki heard this and started snickering. Arika smiled a little.

"What's so funny?" said Yasha.

Arika turned around and said, "Nothing, unless you think that some pink chicken suit on is funny then I guess you are Yasha."

Arika began walking towards her, "Oh and a little piece of advice, lose the scarf, you look like something that my mom would prepare for dinner."

Yasha just looked at Arika and thought, 'How dare this kid speak to me like that, I should make her pay for that.'

With a cruel smile she snapped her fingers and shouted, "Den, teach this _hick_ a less NOW!"

A couple gasped and backed away to let the large kid through. Arika looked so small and fragile next to him.

'Hick? Do I really look like a hick? Well time to show her what this _"hick"_ can do.'

Arika looked at Den and smiled not happy smile but an amused smile and she said, "I'm warning you don't mess with me Yasha, I will hurt you."

She shook her head at Den.

"You and your over stuffed cream puff over there."

"We'll see about that." sneered Yasha.

'Making enemies already Arika? Hmp, this is going to be a long year.' thought Arika, 'And it's only day one.'

The fight began when Den threw the first punch.


End file.
